


Wake Up Call

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Wake Up Call

**Title:** Wake Up Call  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** 's Spander Pick Me Up Drabble-Fest – Coffee

* * *

It used to be coffee. In order to wake up in time for work after a night of slaying he needed umpteen cups of coffee and a loud alarm clock. 

It was different now. There were many reasons to wake up now, all of them with one thing in common. Spike. 

Watching him sleep, that body finally still. 

Touching the silky-soft ivory skin as it stretched over lean muscle. 

Unfocused blue eyes smiling up at him before soft pink lips parted beneath his and the day began how the night had ended – tasting Spike. 

After that, who needed coffee?

* * *


End file.
